


Illness

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Five Acts Round Four [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic for the Livejournal Five Acts meme. When Sam gets sick, Gabriel remembers humans are so much more breakable then angels. Gabriel/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's Five Acts meme. For technicallysane.
> 
> I chose kink #5: Hurt/Comfort:Sickness; and Gabriel/Sam.
> 
> Word count: 820

When Sam gets sick, he handles it with all the usual stoicism of a Winchester. His nose gets stuffed, mucus coats his lungs and he seems to have a permanent tension headache. He doesn't say anything though, there are still monsters to hunt after all.

Dean notices, it would be hard not too and his brother always pays close attention to Sam's health, so he subtly helps. He'll pick up cold medication or cough drops or extra boxes of tissues and he won't say anything, just throw them at Sam when he needs them or makes sure the stuff is on hand. Sam appreciates this more then he could ever say, partially because it's not something they talk about, but also because it solidifies the realization that Dean finally sees Sam as the brother he looks out for again.

So, all in all, Sam's not that bothered by his condition. Sure, it means he doesn't sleep too well without about a cup and a half of NyQuil but he knows it could be worse and as such doesn't bother to think much on it. (Worse would include being sicker and having fever dreams of the Cage so he's definitely counting his blessings.)

Gabriel, on the other hand, is of a whole other opinion. The moment Sam had started sniffing for no reason and coughing more then was necessary to clear his throat, Gabriel tried to heal him. Sam told him no. Gabriel had stared at him like he'd just announced a secret love affair with Lucifer.

Patient, he merely explained that it was a completely natural human illness and he, in no uncertain terms, did not need to be healed over something so mundane. Gabriel had huffed and pouted but Sam wouldn't budge and eventually the angel left to go take his childish ire out on some unsuspecting bastard.

Considering his current situation, Sam was really starting to regret that decision. What he had thought was just a simple cold had mutated into a violent stomach bug. As a result he and Dean had been forced to stop traveling and hole up in separate rooms (Dean did not want to have to smell or listen to his fits) while Sam attempted to wait it out.

He hasn't even had a chance to get to the bed yet, sad as it is. He's spent the last few hours curled around the toilet and being unreasonably thankful that the tiles are cold.

When Gabriel finally returns, from God only knows where, Sam is more then ready to admit defeat and beg the angel to make it go away.

"Wow, you stink right now."

Or not.

It takes everything Sam has left in him to lift a hand enough to flip the archangel his middle finger but the move proves too much and he ends up heaving into the toilet again. It's really starting to hurt more each time he's forced to expel what feels like everything he's ever eaten.

Sam feels alarmingly weak at this point so he doesn't fight at all when Gabriel crouches and gathers him into his arms.

"Sometimes I forget how fragile humans can be." Gabriel murmurs against the heated skin of Sam's neck.

Sam would be insulted if he didn't completely agree. Stupid angels and their stupid invulnerability against nearly everything...

Gabriel snorts a sound that suggests he'd heard that, likely mind reading again and Sam makes a mental note to remind the angel he doesn't like that.

"Too bad, Sammy. You can hardly breathe right now, let alone talk to me."

A valid, and true, point so Sam merely sniffs pitifully and turns woeful puppy eyes on Gabriel. The archangel winces slightly and shakes his head, looking a little bit too serious for Sam's immediate comfort. Not that he's all that comfortable right now, mind.

Gabriel presses a hand gently to Sam's forehead and it feels so cool that he leans into it. It's odd because usually Gabriel runs so much hotter in core temperature then Sam does. Before he can distract himself into puzzling that out, his mind is a little slow right now, the cold sensation tingles through his whole body like a sensual shiver and Sam gasps. It's as though he can feel the sickness being washed from his veins with spring water.

The end result is a no-longer-sick-but-still-completely-exhausted Sam and he sighs, relaxing further into Gabriel's arms. The archangel tightens his grip and replaces his hand with his lips, pressing a kiss to the human's skin. A moment later they're in the bed and Sam is being snuggled from behind by a mini-furnace of an angel.

"Thanks." Sam mutters, already well on his way to falling asleep.

Gabriel hums in response, a soft soothing sound but says nothing and Sam falls asleep just like that, perfectly content. The angel stays awake, holding Sam close and watching over him.


End file.
